1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generator utilizing a floating object for catching wind high in the sky to float.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a power generator for generating power by utilizing wind power, there is a so-called wind power generator. The wind power generator generates electric power by rotating a shaft (rotor) of a power generator interlocked with blades rotated by wind power. In general, the wind power generator is a gigantic facility located high above the ground and requiring strong groundwork under the ground in order to support large blades for catching wind far from the ground and rotating.
To prevent an increase in size of such facilities, power generators using floating objects have been proposed in recent years. For example, a power generator described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-232461 generates electric power by floating two floating devices (floating objects) in the air and drawing and reeling out these floating devices (floating objects) in a complementary manner by using wire ropes (control strings) connected to a generator on the ground to rotate a rotor of the generator alternately in opposite directions. A power generator described in Japanese Patent No. 4208153 and invented by the inventor of the present application generates electric power by floating one floating object in the air and repeating reeling out of the floating object by a control string connected to a winding shaft interlocked with an electricity generator on the ground to rotate a rotor of the electricity generator and drawing the floating body to rotate the winding shaft in a reverse direction to that during the electricity generation. Because the floating object is in the air and the generator is on the ground, such a power generator has advantages that the facility is small and that a degree of flexibility of where to construct the facility increases.
However, the power generator using the floating object has a possibility of improvement for increasing power generation efficiency because the history of study of this power generator is short, for example.